Silence
by bymak
Summary: And alternate ending to Sanctuary for none pt2. What happens when Will doesn't follow her.


**Silence**

(Disclaimer: I do not own sanctuary or mostly anything. I got the idea by hearing Adelle's someone like you, so I have to say that I don't own that either)

(So this is my first ff and English is not my first language, so please be nice J)

He walked the dark corridor and got to where his cellphone started beeping furiously, "What does an eye scanner does in the middle of nowhere?" he thought. He approached and the scan started. The wall next to it opened and he peeked inside. "What the hell" he thought and with a sight went in. He walked along a corridor made of rocks, nothing like the one he was before. He turned once and he heard her:

"No secrets. I broke our deal, didn't I?" She came to his sight, he smiled. She was standing there clad in grey, big smile on her face as beautiful as ever, she looked as happy as a child on a candy store.

"Several times" He said.

"Can you ever forgive me?" – She sounded sincere

"I wish it where that easy" – he said, sounding really sad. She smiled

"What if I offer you the chance to explore a world that you were trying to see since you were a child?" – She said, he smiled remembering the first time she told him that – "Oh, right you already have a job" – she said remembering his answer

"Had a job … I quit SCIU last week"

"Well then, you may want to see this" - She said starting to walk away. He had to act.

"Magnus wait!" - He screamed. She stopped there was something in the way he told that that made her shiver. She turned and walked back to where he was standing

"Yes Will?" – She said, trying to read what was up with him.

"You died… you lied to me and died... I … I..."– He frowned, her smile faded – "I went a whole month trying to come to terms with your dead. Then I get this cryptic message with some strange app that brings me here, and you still want me to follow you? I'm sorry Magnus… what ever made you believe that you would have my support after backstabbing me like this"

"I couldn't tell you, I someone doubted of the way that you acted after my dead, the whole blowing the sanctuary up wouldn't work."

"So you let me suffer in order to save your work, nice... real nice. You know what; I'm tired of this…" – he said motioning between the two of them. "You know how I feel for you, I know you knew that even if I never told you"

"What you feel for me Will?" – She said surprised. –

"Someone once told me, "Sometimes it last in love, but sometimes it hurts instead""

"What you feel for me Will?" – She said again almost a whisper. –

"Now you are using me, trying to play the dumb card with me, it won't work. I'm leaving Magnus. I'm getting married in two more days. I hope that your work can make you as happy as I thought I could"

"Do you love me?" – She said fear in her voice

"I loved you, Helen… but I can't love a ghost"

**10 years later**

If she could said what decade she hated the most she would not doubt and said the last one. Ten years and come to past since the day she tried to share her new Sanctuary with will. Ten lonely years of knowing that; the one that got her to love again was being white picket fence happy with another woman. A very annoying; bubbly; smart; outgoing; blonde girl. Oh, how she hated Abby and how badly she wanted to be her.

She tried not to learn about Will on the past ten years, but I was really hard considering that Kate visited him at least once a month (normally once a week) and Henry talked with him almost every day. They were the last bonds that Will had with the Sanctuary. She eavesdropped several times just to know if he asked about her, he never ever dared to ask about her. He even asked about Tesla for crying out loud. But she knew that in his book, she was the treacherous one.

So, after ten gloomy years of hiding and playing dead Helen Magnus got tired of sit on her ass all day learning news of him from others. She wanted to know by herself if he got to forget her, she wanted to know how. She was really tired of crying herself to sleep every night.

She stood in the information area of the college where he was teaching. A girl came to her and asked

"Good morning Miss, what can I do for you?" – Both smiled, one was being polite, the other was remembering the last time she was called miss, long time ago

"I'm here to see Professor Zimmerman" –

"Professor Zimmerman in at his class know, I can take you to his office, whom should I announce when he finish?"

"Just tell him that and old friend wants to see him" – She said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but in order to have you go in I need your name, or I have to make you wait with me or outside"

Helen considered what to tell her for a while, but then she said

"Helen, Dr. Helen Bancroft" –

"Great Dr. Bancroft, Professor Zimmerman is teaching in other building today but he will be here soon"

Magnus entered the room, it was cozy... it was Will. She remembered his office back at the old city sanctuary

"I guess that one really doesn't change" she said out loud, she sat on the darkest corner that she could find. She was about to decide whether she should go or stay when the door opened.

Her breath caught on her throat when he flopped on his chair almost out of her sight, but still letting her seeing him. How he had changed. Tears came to her eyes; He was like a good wine better with age. He loosened a bit his tie, closed his eyes and rested his head and muttered "damn you Helen Magnus" but she didn't hear him. She was too caught up in his sight and the way her heart went faster just by seeing him. Before that he could sense someone staring at him, she gathered the courage to say

"Hello Will" - He jumped out of his chair and stood went even further away from her. – "I hate to turn up out of the blue, but I couldn't stay away any longer. I couldn't fight the need to see you anymore" - she sighed. – "please Will, is not like you to hold back or hide, just say something"

He was staring at her, a ghost from his past. The woman that he loved the most, the one that made him suffer the most, the one that showed him a world where he was nothing much and where he could be everything. She was standing in front of him now; her hair was the darkest black that he had seen before. Perfect make up, black suit, long legs, nice expensive heels. Completely perfect, except for the something in her eyes that wasn't there before. He had dreamed of this moment many times. That many times that his life had falling apart many years ago. But every time that Kate came by his house or Henry talked to him, he showed them that he was the epitome of happiness.

"I… "– he sighed – "you haven't change"

"I thought that wouldn't be a surprise for you" – she smiled sadly "you have. Happiness suits you" - she said. He cringed – "What?"

"Magnus, I have to pick up Cassie from her school. Do you mind to join me?"

"Cassie? " – She said. 'So she isn't as informed as she used to' he thought

"My daughter" – he stated. She made an "oh". – "Would you?"

"I didn't know that you had a daughter, congratulations I guess" – she said, walking by his side. "Thanks… Helen, she is my life" –

"I know what is like to have a daughter, remember" - He nodded

People turned to watch them walk. They looked good together and many of them never saw Professor Zimmerman smiling before. Not like that. They fell in a comfortable silence as they slowly walked the corridors towards his car.

"Did you bring a car?"

"No, I just got a cab. I think that no one even noticed me leaving. And the ones that did noticed probably are most happy now that I'm not there"

Silence again. The thing about the silences between a nonsense conversation and the other was that it was really comfortable. Like old times. But this time thing were different, I wasn't only Will who had questions that wanted to ask. Magnus for the first time had a lot of questions, she wasn't in control.

- How's Henry? - He asked knowing fully well how he was.

- I think you probably are more informed on that than me. He talks to you more than he ever talked to me. Same as Kate. I think that both hate me. And before you ask, yes... Nikola is still very much alive and being the same ass that he always was.

- So I guess you are not together anymore? – He asked. "Did she just noticed hope on his question?"

- We were never together… but we always find each other companies reassuring. It's nice to have someone that remembers as much as you do about the old times. We are just too used to each other I guess.

- Oh. – They stopped and he turned and faced her. There was something in his eyes that reflected something in her eyes. The back sit door opened and the moment was gone

- Daddy! - She hugged her dad from behind. She didn't look one bit as him. – Hi Lady who are you?

- She is daddy's old friend. How was school?

- Great! My friends and I were laughing because a kid told us that he saw a monster walking by the park last night. It was hilarious. Daddy he was so afraid. – Magnus and Will exchanged a glance – And even though you told me that there is not such a thing as monsters. I am afraid now too.

Magnus didn't say a word, but she was carefully watching them both as they went on chatting over. She looked at Cassie; it was almost all Abby like. Blond hair, bubbly and smart; even her laugh was similar to Abby's. She frowned. If she had a kid with Will she would want the kid to look like him too. She pictured what that would be like. She pulled out of her reverie by a hand over her hand and the normal reaction that her body used to have to Will. She shivered.

- Are you alright? – She nodded.

- Where's Cassie? - He pointed to were his girl was running. She went into a house.

- Should we get down then? - she smiled shyly

- No, this... this is Abby's house. We are not together anymore.

- Oh.

- Can we hold this conversation up until we get to my place? We can talk there… - he was looking at her just to be sure – we can go to a public place if you prefer.

- No! I mean, we can go to your place. I'm still not used to being at public display after so long.

- Whatever you mean with that?

- Well, 113 years of hiding + a death + 10 years of not existing tends to do something in your "normal public skills". – she smiled – And I never was good with public

- You are kidding, you were great with public. How many times did I saw you talk to presidents and such without even doubting about it

- Well, that is work related not public related. I can't remember when was the last time that I actually went to a public place

- Christmas parties? - he asked

- We held a Christmas party down there but I never went. I can assure you that I was not good company.

- I see. I guess we are not as different

- We never were as different. I'm just way older than you.

Silence again, this time it went with them for the ten or twenty minutes that took them reach to Will's place. It was a nice small loft with a somber air but with enough windows to enlighten the room when Cassie was there.

- Welcome to my humble place - He said letting her in – Do you want something to eat or drink?

- I would gladly have a cup of tea, I haven't had lunch yet but I'm not hungry.

- I already noted that you loosed weight Magnus. I'll make you a sandwich too. – She smiled. He cared.

- Ok about that talk. Abby and I broke up two years later, our divorce took 5 months by the half of it, She learned that she was pregnant. But we didn't want to raise Cassie between yelling and hate so she got Cassie and I got weekends with her.

- I don't understand why

- Why what, Magnus?

- Why did you break up? I remember both of you, the laughs, the way she never got angry when you got in trouble because of me. I remember you two when took the last of the Alfredo's dinner. You seemed good together.

- Well, apparently we weren't. What about you? Did you found a new protégé?

- I... – she lowered her head – After you I couldn't… I know that I would never find someone like you again. I was a fool, but I guess that age doesn't make you less human, less prone to failure. I failed you, and I'm still paying for that.

- What are you talking about? – He kneeled in front of her. With his thumb he pushed her head up to look straight into her eyes. What he saw made him gasp for air. Sadness, fear, passion, lust, pain and…love?

- I should have grasped you and never let you go, I should have known that after waiting 113 years praying not to screw up just to be able to see you again. I suffered every part of my life again without doing anything to change it. I went out and made a huge Sanctuary and huge plans of how we will work and then I went and broke the only promise that I made to you. I shouldn't have…not if I wanted to be happy. But I guess that I wasn't meant to be happy. My life showed that to me over and over - tears were falling freely down her cheeks. – I'm sorry Will, I shouldn't have dragged you to the Sanctuary the first time and I definitively shouldn't have come. – She stood up and started to walk away. He had to made a decision, a sense of déjà vu invaded him

- Magnus Wait! - she stopped

- I never regretted a moment of my life more than ten years ago. I knew I hurt you and could see it in your eyes. But I was in pain, I hated the way I felt, I hated not being able to talk to you, I hated the idea of having to life without you. I... I always thought that you having a protégé was just only a way to protect the network just in case, but when the house blew up… I didn't know what to do… I couldn't believe it… you were gone… Abby helped me, or at least I thought that she helped me. But she was so happy about her new post, about the end of the fight. But we were okay, she knew that I couldn't love her the way she loved me, the way I loved you. For some reason I never told her that I saw you that you were alive. But then, one day she heard you in the background. You were talking with Tesla about something; I remember my heart skipping a beat when you laughed. After that, she changed; we started to fight for everything. She accused Kate of being here by your orders to control what I was doing; she accused Henry of spying on us. We tried... but we didn't make it.

- I thought... I thought that you were happy, that she gave to you what I never could. They both got me under the impression that your dreams had come true. I'm so sorry Will; once again I am the only one to blame.

- Magnus stop it… don't you realize? –

- What Will? That I am the monster that keeps you from being happy? – she screamed

- No, didn't you hear Cassie, there's no such thing as monsters. – she smiled –

- I'm in love of the one that I made suffer the most. I am a monster Will, - she said caressing his cheek – a 284 years old monster, very much in love of you... you know now, - she smiled sadly – I have to go

- Helen, I lied to you too... – she stopped again – I lied to you when I said that I loved you. The truth is that I love you, I don't remember a single moment of this fourteen years that I hadn't love you – she closed her eyes and smiled brightly. He ran and hugged her. – Open your eyes, my love.

She opened her eyes and saw in his what she couldn't believe it was possible anymore: Simple and pure love. For the first time since she saw him smile, his eyes smiled with him.

- I never thought I would love again until you... I love you Dr. Zimmerman, you bring the best of me.

- So, I love you, you love me… can I kiss you know or ...we have to get married first – he said with that awful British accent of his. She laughed but soon her laugh was silenced with a deep soul searching kiss.

And silence was once more the only thing that surrounded them.


End file.
